Kehidupan Seorang Pesimis
by Xenone
Summary: Namaku Kaito Shion, seorang pesimis kelas mungkin-di-atas-rata-rata-dikit-tapi-gak-yakin-juga. Umur 18 tahun. Anak kuliah semester 1. Jurusan : IT. Kuharap hari ini menjadi hari yang agak sedikit lebih tidak buruk dari hari kemarin... ((WARNING : Fic ini mengandung banyak fakta random, hal-hal berbau IT, dan banyak unsur self-loathing))
1. Chapter 1

_Apakah benar bahwa semua orang memiliki talenta?_

 _Ataukah teori itu hanya diciptakan semata-mata untuk membuat mereka yang tidak memiliki talenta merasa lebih baik?_

 _Menciptakan sendiri sebuah 'talenta' dari kerja keras sendiri… dan pada akhirnya, 'talenta' mereka masih tidak bisa menandingi mereka yang benar-benar memiliki talenta._

 _Apakah talenta itu berasal dari hobi?_

 _Apakah talenta kita juga bisa ditemukan pada hal yang kita benci sekalipun?_

 _Talenta… Talenta…_

 _Apa itu sebuah talenta?_

 _Bila seorang pekerja keras melatih kemampuannya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia menjadi ahli di bidang tersebut, apakah dia bisa dibilang memiliki talenta di bidang itu?_

 _Kalau begitu, bukankah tidak adil bila seseorang yang tidak berusaha sama sekali dan seseorang lain yang berusaha keras memiliki level kemampuan yang sama di bidang itu?_

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi…_

…

"AAAAAaarrghh!" seruku layaknya seorang petarung yang bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus _overpowered-_ nya. Tidak lama setelah itu, dinding kamarku bergetar.

"BERISIK, DASAR ANAK SIALAN!"

Mendengar suara itu, aku terdiam. Ingin sekali kubalas kembali bentakkan tersebut, namun apa yang dia katakan memang benar… seorang anak yang baik tidak seharusnya teriak-teriak di kos.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali menutup mataku sambil dengan kasar merangkul gulingku tercinta.

Namaku Kaito Shion, seorang pesimis kelas mungkin-di-atas-rata-rata-dikit-tapi-gak-yakin-juga. Umur 18 tahun. Anak kuliah semester 1. Jurusan : IT.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku baru saja memposting sebuah gambar gaya anime-manga yang menurutku agak lebih lumayan dibandingkan dengan gambar-gambar sampahku yang sebelumnya di sosial mediaku. Sekitar tiga menit sebelum aku sampai pada kondisi ini, aku membaca satu komentar yang temanku tulis di gambar tersebut.

Tulisannya :

 **"Matanya kegedean."**

Setelah itu, aku langsung mengurung diri di bawah tumpukan selimut sambil mempertanyakan kemampuanku sendiri dan arti hidup.

Ya, aku tidak memiliki bakat menggambar. Gambarku sampah, tapi aku suka menggambar, jadi aku terus melakukannya. Walaupun aku sudah terus menerus mencoba mengasah kemampuanku ini, gambarku tetap saja sampah… yang meningkat hanyalah kualitas sampahnya. Untuk gambar tadi, aku rasa aku akan menilainya sebagai sampah bintang 2,5.

Teman-temanku yang lain memiliki gambar yang sangat bagus, dan kolom komentar mereka selalu dipenuhi oleh pujian-pujian dan _squealing_ dari para fans mereka.

Dan tentu saja, kolom komentarku tidak pernah berisi hal-hal seperti itu.

Ah, tapi aku sadar, 'kok! Kalau aku tidak pantas!

...Namun dengan seluruh keegoisanku, aku ingin ada satu orang saja yang setidaknya sudi menyemangatiku untuk terus belajar.

Heh, tapi rasanya aku juga tidak ditakdirkan untuk terus menggambar.

Lagipula kemampuanku tidak akan pernah… mencapai level yang sama dengan mereka yang memiliki bakat menggambar.

Karena aku tidak berbakat.

…Aku tidak berbakat… Tapi aku masih mau menggambar, dan aku masih mau mempublikasikan karyaku ke dunia maya.

Yah, walaupun postingan itu akan lebih cocok masuk dalam kategori _shitposting_ sih… Toh gambarku pada akhirnya hanya akan mengotori laman web mereka yang melihatnya.

Aah… Rasanya jadi malas menggambar lagi.

Semua gambar yang dulunya kubanggakan sekarang hanya menjadi sampah belaka karena semua orang dengan rajin mengkritik kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di gambar itu, dan mataku pun telah terbuka atas semua keburukannya. Tentu saja, kritik-kritik itu kugunakan sebagai referensi untuk gambarku selanjutnya, tapi kesalahan-kesalahan baru terus muncul.

Rasanya semua usaha yang telah kukeluarkan sia-sia.

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan antara gambarku pada tahun 2013 dan tahun 2016.

Semuanya masih sampah.

Sampah!

Seraya mengutuk diriku sendiri, kupeluk gulingku dengan lebih erat.

Gambarku adalah yang terburuk – terburuk di antara semuanya.

…

Setelah membuang-buang waktu membenci diri sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk kembali menggunakan komputerku.

Aku kembali menelusuri sosial mediaku, dan kutemukan gambar-gambar orang lain.

Oh? Ada gambar seorang pemula.

Jujur saja, menurutku gambar tersebut sekilas terlihat seperti gambar seorang anak SD, tapi pada saat yang sama, aku bisa melihat adanya unsur estetika di dalamnya.

Mari kita lihat… Gambar diposting 5 jam yang lalu, tidak ada favorit, tidak ada komentar.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku langsung menekan tombol favorit dan menuliskan sebuah komentar untuknya :

"Menurutku gambarnya sudah tergolong bagus untuk seorang pemula, tapi masih bisa ditingkatkan lagi. Masih banyak potensi untuk berkembang dan aku rasa kamu memiliki bakat. Kerja yang bagus! Keep it up!"

…Seperti yang mereka bilang, perlakukanlah orang lain sebagaimana kamu ingin orang lain memperlakukanmu.

Eh, tapi orang itu memang pantas mendapatkan pujian itu. 'Harga' dari gambarnya masih jauh lebih tinggi daripada gambarku, karena aku bisa melihat kalau usahanya cukup besar untuk membuat gambar tersebut… sedangkan aku? Usahaku kurang. Tentunya _artist-artist_ lain mengeluarkan usaha yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan denganku, karena aku bisa melihat usaha mereka yang tercurah dalam bidang gambar itu.

Gambarku tidak mencerminkan usaha apapun. Gambarku terlihat seperti sebuah gambar yang dibuat oleh seorang pengangguran yang sedang bosan lalu mulai mencorat-coret di atas kertas. Dengan kata lain – sebuah gambar yang tidak memiliki harga. Sampah.

Aku tidak heran kenapa semua temanku mendapatkan setidaknya satu komentar penyemangat tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkan satupun. Tentu saja, karena usahaku masih kurang.

…Mungkin lain kali aku harus menggunakan referensi lebih banyak? Warna yang lebih bervariasi? Teknik yang lebih rumit?

Sebaiknya aku tidak memposting karyaku dulu sebelum aku benar-benar yakin bahwa kualitas gambar itu setidaknya telah mencapai sampah bintang 3,5.

Ah, sial. Aku harus berhenti memikirkan semua ini. Lebih baik aku mulai mengerjakan tugas kuliahku.

Setelah mengosongkan pikiranku, aku membuka vcexpress* dan mulai _coding_ … selayaknya seorang mahasiswa IT yang baik. (*vcexpress = Visual C++ 2010 Express, program buat _coding_ )

Ada banyak orang yang bertanya: kalau aku suka menggambar, kenapa aku masuk jurusan IT?

Jawabannya simpel.

Karena walaupun aku suka menggambar, aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam bidang tersebut, sehingga akan susah bagiku untuk mendapatkan penghasilan dari menggambar. Lalu karena perusahaan saat ini banyak yang membutuhkan orang di bidang IT, maka aku berpikir bahwa mengambil jurusan IT adalah pilihan yang bijak untuk orang sepertiku. _Well_ , setidaknya _codingan_ -ku tidak akan dikritik kalau programnya bisa berjalan lancar tanpa _error_ … iya, 'kan?

"Kaitong sampah! Warmindo* yuk!" (*Warung makan Ind*mie)

Mendadak ada ketokan di pintuku diiringi oleh sahutan seorang Gakupo.

"Males! Tugas belum kelar!" sahutku kembali.

Mengikuti akhir dari jawabanku, Gakupo langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa diundang.

"Udaaah! _Coding_ bisa nanti! Lagian gampang juga soalnya!" hasut lelaki surai ungu itu, "Sekarang makan warmindo dulu, _refresh_ otak!"

" _Refresh_ dari mana? Yang ada otak ke- _shut down_! Ind*mie bikin bego, oi!" balasku.

"Ah, itu _hoax_ , gan! _Hoax_! Ind*mie gak bikin bego, cuma makannya dikasih jarak minimum tiga hari sekali biar zat lilinnya bisa kecerna tubuh! Dia ada kandungan vitamin sama zat-zat yang bisa menuhin asupan gizi sehari-harinya! Produsennya aja ngasih dia slogan 'Makanan Indonesia Penuh Gizi'! …Walau ada MSG-nya," terang Gakupo.

"…Udah riset, ya?" tanyaku.

"Aku emang suka nyari informasi _random_ di internet, kau lupa?" jawabnya.

Ah, ya. Gakupo Kamui, seorang teman sejurusan yang juga se-kos. Sejauh ini, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia adalah orang yang berbakat di bidang IT karena logikanya bagus. Ia juga memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup luas karena ia suka penasaran dan akhirnya mempelajari berbagai hal; baik itu dari internet, buku, jurnal, koran, sampai acara televisi. Satu kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskripsikannya adalah "pintar". Penampilannya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Sepertinya sudah ada beberapa mahasiswi yang tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Sangat tolak belakang dariku yang dibawah rata-rata dalam hal pengetahuan dan penampilan. Oh, dan baru-baru ini sepertinya dia diterima masuk pelatihan tahap dua menjadi asisten lab.

"Ayo warmindoooo!" lanjutnya sambil memposisikan dirinya di belakangku. Lalu dengan satu tangan tertopang di bahu kananku dan satu tangan menunjuk ke layar, ia dengan santainya berkata, "Kodenya gak efektif. Kalau pakai metode itu, memorinya bakal kepake terlalu banyak. Ganti sana."

…Hah.

…Dia… mengkritik… kodeku….

"…AAAAAaaRrrggHHHhhh!" seruku.

"BERISIIIIK!" sahut orang sebelah, tak lupa memukul dinding. Setelah itu, aku memerosotkan kepalaku dan menidurkannya di atas keyboard. Tenang saja, aku hanya melayangkannya di atas keyboard. Aku tidak mau laptopku rusak karena aku menidurinya secara literal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo tidak mengerti.

"…Tidak apa-apa. Ayo warmindo," jawabku lesu.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat, lalu ia melangkahkan dirinya keluar kamar dan menungguku. Aku pun memakai jaket putih-biruku dan bergabung kembali dengan Gakupo di luar. Usai mengunci kamar kosku, aku mengekor temanku menuju warmindo terdekat.

…

 **Lokasi : Warmindo**

 **Waktu : Jam 11 malam**

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Gakupo padaku.

"Ah? Aku tidak makan. Aku hanya malas di kos, jadi aku ikut saja," jawabku. Ya, kritik tadi membuatku malas _coding_ lagi, sama seperti halnya kritik sebelum ini membuatku malas menggambar lagi. Mungkin aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki kemampuan apapun.

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menoleh ke mas-mas penjual Ind*mie dan berkata, "Ind*mie goreng pedes dua bungkus gabung jadi satu, sama Ind*mie goreng biasanya sebungkus satu. Oh, terus teh tawarnya dua gelas."

Karena aku juga jadi agak pusing sendiri mendengar pesanan itu, aku tidak mendengarkannya sampai akhir dan juga tidak menanyakan apapun, sampai akhirnya pesanan datang dalam wujud dua piring. Piring yang satu berisi dua kali lipat piring satunya dan terdapat dua gelas teh tawar. Merasa bahwa salah satu piring dan salah satu gelas ditunjukkan untukku, aku bertanya singkat, "Hah?"

"Ind*mie gorengnya yang porsi sebungkus sama teh tawar segelas untukmu. Kutraktir," jawabnya.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

" _IDK, man. You just looked so friggin' miserable that I wanted to help or somethin'_ ," jawabnya dengan Bahasa Inggris. Ah, ya. Dia juga suka memakai Bahasa Inggris ketika berbicara… Ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan manusia-manusia negara asing, sepertinya. Terjemahannya kurang lebih seperti ini: 'Aku tidak tahu. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sehingga aku ingin membantu.'

…Oke, apakah aku harus menjawabnya dengan Bahasa Inggris juga? …Uhh, _OK then. English it is, I guess._

" _I'm not. I'm fine. F*ck you,"_ jawabku. (Terjemahan: "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Tai kucing kau.")

Yah, kemampuan Inggrisku dan aksenku juga tidak sebagus Gakupo, jadi aku akan cari aman saja dan menjawabnya dengan simpel. Aku tidak mau orang-orang di sekitarku merasa jijik mendengarku berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris.

" _Look, I don't know what happened and I can't force you to tell me. So just relax and have some Ind*mie,_ " balasnya. (Terjemahan: "Lihat, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk memberitahukannya kepadaku. Jadi santai saja dan makanlah Ind*mie.")

" _…'Kay, if you insist,_ " balasku*, menerima traktirannya. (Terjemahan: "…Oke, kalau kau bersikeras.") (*Bagi yang ngerti Inggris, ini juga termasuk _pun_ ~ *winkwink)

...Lalu aku merasakan ada banyak mata yang tertuju kesini.

Ah, ya… Tidak setiap hari kamu bisa melihat dua anak kos yang nongkrong di warmindo terus ngobrol pakai Bahasa Inggris. Kesannya mungkin seperti dua bocah kampungan yang mau kelihatan sok jago Bahasa Inggris jadi pamernya di warmindo setempat.

Menyedihkan sekali… Terutama diriku.

Aku yakin orang-orang yang mendengarkan perbincangan tadi berpikir bahwa Gakupo adalah seorang professional dan aku hanyalah seorang bocah ingusan yang hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Haha… Ya, pasti mereka berpikir begitu. Mungkin aku harus berusaha lebih lagi untuk melatih kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisku, agar setidaknya aku tidak… terlihat memalukan ketika melakukannya.

Aku memakan Ind*mie-ku dengan lesu… pada awalnya. Tapi karena enak, ujung-ujungnya aku menghabiskannya dengan lahap. _The magic of Ind*mie is real_.

"Gimana? Udah ke- _refresh_?" tanyanya. Sepertinya memakan Ind*mie telah mengkonversi dirinya kembali menjadi orang Indonesia.

"Hah? Ya, tentu saja," jawabku, "Energiku telah terisi penuh, jadi kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk nge- _game_ lagi."

"Benar sekali! Waktunya nge- _game_! …Tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya kamu selesaikan dulu tugasmu itu," balas Gakupo layaknya teman yang baik, "Setelah itu _chat_ aku saja. Nanti kita _multi_."

 _'Sial, kenapa dia baik sekali?!'_ umpat benakku, _'Ah, tapi mungkin itu adalah hal yang semua orang lakukan… Karena aku adalah anak paling malas dan buruk sepanjang sejarah! Sampah sejati!'_

"Baik, ibu," jawabku sambil menyengir, "Bagaimana kalau kamu ajari aku tentang metode yang lebih efektif itu?"

"Haha, baiklah. Bu Gakupo ada disini untuk membantu mereka yang sesat!" guraunya.

Dengan itu, kami pun kembali ke kamarku.

.

Disana, ia mengajariku tentang berbagai macam hal yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya… Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kalimat itu terdengar sangat ambigu? Ini tentang _coding_! _Coding_!

"Oke… Sepertinya aku paham sekarang," kataku, "Terima kasih sudah mau mengajariku."

"Ya, kuharapkan kapan-kapan kau akan mentraktirku juga," balasnya, "Jasaku tidak gratis, kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Hahaha! Ya, tentu saja. Aku akan mentraktirmu sebungkus Ind*mie tiga hari lagi!" balasku setengah tertawa.

"Heh, baiklah. Akan kutagih kata-katamu itu tiga hari lagi!" balasnya kembali.

Setelah tawa kami mereda, dengan seirama kami melihat jam meja yang berada di sebelahku.

 **Waktu : Jam 12.55 subuh.**

"…Oi, Kaito. Kelasmu mulai jam berapa besok?" tanya Gakupo.

"Err… Jam 7 pagi…" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang," usulnya, "Aku akan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarmu besok jam setengah tujuh… jaga-jaga kalau kau kebablasan tidur lagi."

Oh, ya. Aku pernah bangun pada jam 7.45, mematikan semua alarm yang ada, tidur lagi sampai jam 10, lalu bangun dan panik.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan mengandalkanmu besok," jawabku.

"Sip. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Cao!" pamitnya. Tanpa menyisakan waktu sedikitpun untuk mendengar balasanku, ia pergi. Yah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, sih. Gakupo memang jagonya dalam membuat perpisahan-perpisahan yang anti-klimaks. Bahkan pada waktu itu, ada kejadian seperti ini…

 **Lokasi: Kampus**

Kaito: "Hmm, kayaknya aku pulang dulu deh."

Gakupo: "OK."

Lalu dia langsung pergi.

Dia.

Langsung.

Pergi.

Entahlah, menurutku perpisahan seperti itu sangat anti-klimaks dan cukup _awkward_. Tapi ya, mungkin dari sana aku bisa membuat sebuah _fic_ _comedy_ dan memasukkan bahan lelucon itu kedalamnya. Sepertinya akan lucu. Tidak tahu juga, sih. Toh, _sense of humor_ -ku tergolong buruk dan receh.

Setelah itu aku langsung menguap, seakan-akan tubuhku sedang mengingatkanku untuk tidur.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur," kataku – tidak ditunjukkan kepada siapapun melainkan diriku sendiri.

…

* * *

 **Today's Report**

Hari yang cukup biasa-biasa saja. Aku mungkin agak beruntung hari ini karena aku tidak terlibat dalam kecelakaan apapun. Tapi seperti biasanya, aku masih sampah pada hari ini juga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chapter ini mengandung beberapa unsur dark, humor yang nyaris nonexistent, dan bromance.

* * *

 _Oke… Sekarang aku tinggal menambahkan satu goresan disini…_

 _Tunggu, tidak selancip itu!_

 _Ah, tidak. Tidak terlalu melengkung!_

 _Terlalu lebar!_

 _Sial, kali ini arahnya sudah benar tapi tekanannya terlalu kuat…_

 _Mulai dari tipis ke tebal… lalu ke tipis lagi._

 _Garis tebalnya terlalu panjang!_

 _Agh, oke, sepertinya aku bisa melakukan ini…_

 _Sip! Akhirnya benar!_

 _Aku tinggal menghapus sisanya agar terlihat rapih…_

 _…_ _Apa?_

 _Kenapa garis yang lain juga ikut terhapus…?_

 _…_

 _LAYERNYA SALAH?!_

"Kenapaaaaaaa…?" keluhku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia (seharusnya) karena kelas berakhir pukul 10 dan besok libur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk latihan menggambar seharian penuh. Sayangnya, _mood_ -ku sudah dihancurkan pada sesi latihan pertamaku. Dengan semangat yang sudah terhempas angin entah kemana, aku mengintai kembali ranjang yang terletak di sebelah kananku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku merangkak naik ke atasnya dan menutup mataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Aku hanya 'menidurkan' diriku lagi karena aku "bosan" dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tentu saja, aku memiliki beberapa opsi yang muncul di benakku: bermain, latihan koding, lanjut latihan gambar, _browsing_ sosial media, dan terakhir, sarapan. Eh, tapi entahlah, aku merasa sangat malas untuk melakukan itu semua. Game yang kumainkan juga semakin terasa membosankan… padahal aku baru memainkannya selama seminggu.

…

Mm, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hidupku jadi semakin membosankan saja.

Dulu aku berpikir bahwa aku akan bisa bahagia hanya dengan laptop dan koneksi internet, tapi sekarang? Kadang-kadang aku bahkan menyalakan laptopku dari kebiasaan, lalu mematikannya kembali lima menit kemudian karena aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa di laptopku itu.

Ugh… Aku tidak suka perasaan ini.

Tujuan hidupku apa? Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun, wajahku kampungan, lemah, hanya menjadi beban masyarakat, beban keluarga…

Oh ya, sepertinya ibuku mengirim sebuah email beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku belum membukanya karena malas, dan lagi subjek emailnya tidak mengandung kata 'URGENT' ataupun 'PENTING' jadi kuanggap email itu tidak penting.

Ah, hubunganku memang tidak terlalu bagus dengan orang tuaku. Ya, aku sampah. Aku sering membangkang dan menolak perintah-perintah yang diberikan mereka. Menjijikkan, aku tahu. Aku hanyalah anak durhaka yang tidak tahu terima kasih – sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah dilahirkan. Mereka pantas mendapatkan anak yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Aku sadar akan hal tersebut… aku sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya adalah orang tua yang baik, dan akulah yang setan. Tapi, entah, aku tidak tahu lagi. Aku tidak memiliki mental yang cukup kuat untuk berubah. Maka dari itu, aku memilih sebuah kampus yang jauh dari rumah agar aku bisa dipisahkan dari orang tuaku.

Karena mereka pantas mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan yang tenang – kehidupan dimana tidak ada aku di dalamnya.

Karena aku sampah.

Dan mereka berhak mendapatkan berlian.

…

Oke, stop.

Aku tidak perlu mendramatisir hal itu. Hidup bukan sinetron.

Aku menggerutu kecil dan mengambil _handphone_ -ku yang terselip di celah ranjang, lalu membuka emailku.

Setelah melakukan _scroll_ beberapa kali ke bawah, aku akhirnya menemukan email dari ibuku.

* * *

 **From:** agood_hauswaif

 **To:** kaito21

 **Subject:** baca

 **Message:**

UANG GRATIS DARI FRQ!

*FENOMENA UANG DIGITAL DI TAHUN 2017*

Sebuah terobosan dari Vhegaforce Group sedang merancang satelit teknologi terbaru dan pengenalan Digital Currency.

Untuk membentuk Pasar Global bagi pengguna awal, maka Vhegaforce Group membentuk komunitas dengan memberikan COIN GRATIS. Tujuannya adalah agar pada saat digunakan resmi pada tahun 2017, nilai COIN akan NAIK DENGAN CEPAT, dan dengan target dalam kurun waktu 2 tahun, Nilai COIN akan mencapai 10000X Lipat.

Untuk yang daftar saat ini GRATIS dan akan dapat FREE DEPOSIT di Virtual Account anda 1500 Coin = USD 1000, di-Prediksi bisa berlipat ganda 10000X… GRATIS TANPA ANDA INVESTASI SEPESER-PUN… WOW!

Yang berminat daftar sekarang harap mengisi Form. Mumpung masih GRATISSSSS!

CUKUP ISI DATA ANDA DAN KIRIM KE *XXXX-XXXX-1792*

Nama Lengkap:

Jenis Kelamin:

Tanggal Lahir:

Nomor HP:

Alamat:

Nomor Tanda Kependudukan:

Nomor Passport:

Email:

* * *

…

 **"…** **Hah?"** itulah satu-satunya kata yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku setelah membaca isi email tersebut, diikuti dengan gumaman kecil, " _Are you f*cking kidding me?"_

Email itu tercium seperti omong kosong dari awal sampai akhir, dan ibuku mempercayainya? Jangan-jangan ia sudah mengirimkan formulir itu dengan semua identitasnnya..? Jangan-jangan… semua anggota keluargaku yang lain juga sudah mengisinya…?

...Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ibuku tidak sebodoh itu. Bahkan aku yang sebodoh ini pun tidak mempercayai ini, mana mungkin ibuku percaya? Iya, 'kan? IYA, 'KAN?!

Dengan terburu-buru, aku pun langsung mengetikkan balasanku.

* * *

 **From:** kaito21

 **To:** agood_hauswaif

 **Subject:** RE:baca

 **Message:**

Hoax. Hapus. Jangan diisi!

* * *

Oke, _message sent_.

Setelah itu kumatikan layar _handphone_ -ku dan menyelipkannya kembali di celah ranjang. Tanpa sadar, bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Untuk beberapa alasan tertenu, aku merasa lega karena ibuku hanya mengirimiku email tidak penting seperti itu dan bukan email 'percakapan'.

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_ terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di kepalaku.

 _"_ _Karena aku adalah seorang pengecut,"_ dan mengikuti itu, sebuah jawaban.

…Sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Kuambil posisi duduk di atas ranjangku. Aku mulai mencari hal-hal acak untuk menggantikan pikiranku yang sebelumnya.

Oh, ya, hentai.

Aku harus latihan lagi agar aku bisa menggambar hentai!

 _…_ _Ugh. Udah sampah, cabul lagi._

 _T-Tapi ini hal yang normal untuk seorang laki-laki…!_

 _Kita membutuhkan hentai untuk hidup!_

 _Jadi ini tidak apa-apa!_

Cih, kenapa pikiranku tidak ada yang benar semua…

Aku menampar kedua pipiku untuk mengembalikan akal sehatku yang tidak terlalu sehat, lalu bergerak kembali ke laptop. Kulihat ulang _progress_ dari gambar yang tengah kukerjakan itu. Kepala, rambut dan leher sudah jadi. Selanjutnya tinggal ditambah muka, badan, dan back- ah, persetan dengan background! Mari kita selesaikan tubuh perempuan ini dulu sebelum memikirkan tambahan-tambahan tidak penting itu.

Sekarang, untuk tantangan yang sesungguhnya…

Menggambar mata!

Dalam dunia menggambar, banyak _artist-artist_ yang gugur dalam tahapan ini. Baik dengan menggambar sebelah mata terlalu besar, terlalu kecil, letaknya terlalu jauh, dan lain sebagainya. Aku rasa kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan tahap ini dengan benar, aku bisa merasa lebih baik tentang diriku sendiri… _Well_ , tapi tentu saja, gambarku masih tidak mungkin melewati level sampah. Aku tidak akan pernah berani mengklaim gambarku lebih baik dari siapapun, dan tentu saja… jika aku berkembang, hal itu juga menandakan bahwa orang lain di sekitarku juga berkembang. _Infinite loop_. Seberapa besarpun juga usahaku, aku tidak akan bisa menyaingi siapapun. Sampah tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi berlian.

Lalu, untuk apa aku menggambar?

Tentu saja.

Jawabannya adalah:

Demi hentai!

Maka dari itu, aku harus bisa menggambar mata perempuan ini dengan benar! Jika tidak, ia akan menjadi seorang _deformed_ waifu, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Kalau aku bahkan gagal menggambar waifu-ku sendiri, maka aku benar-benar sebuah kegagalan! Tidak pantas dipanggil lelaki sejati! Lebih baik aku melakukan seppuku*! (Ritual bunuh diri oleh samurai Jepang)

Eh, tapi walaupun aku berhasil menggambarnya, aku juga tidak bisa dipanggil seorang lelaki sejati, sih… Rasanya jika aku diklasifikasikan dalam kategori itu, aku seperti menghina semua lelaki di dunia ini…

Yah, tapi itu tidak penting.

Sekarang, yang penting aku harus menyelesaikan waifu-ku!

…

 **Waktu: Jam 1 siang kurang dikit**

"Aku selesai… Selesai! SELESAI!" seruku senang, "…Menggambar mukanya."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menemukan proporsi muka yang benar dan menggambarkan keseluruhan isinya, aku merasa puas akan hasilnya. Aku juga sudah mem- _flip_ gambar itu berkali-kali, dan strukturnya tidak terlihat salah. Ehe, senang rasanya hati ini~

Baiklah, sekarang… menuju ke badan! Bagian terpenting yang kedua!

Aku baru saja mulai menggambar sketsa tubuhnya, dan… Gakupo menerobos masuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"KAITOLONG!" serunya panik.

"GAK! …upo," balasku dengan gaya yang sama.

"Ah, ayolah! Sebentar lagi _event_ -nya sudah mau mulai dan kita kekurangan satu orang di tim kita…! Hadiahnya adalah 3 kupon gacha UR untuk semua anggota tim pemenang juara 1, 2 UR 1 SSR untuk juara 2, 1 UR 2 SSR untuk juara 3, hadiah untuk para tim yang masuk Top 50 adalah 3 kupon SSR, dan untuk Top 10-nya, 3 kupon SSR~UR! Ayolaaaah, bantu aku!" pintanya memelas. Ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang meminta pengampunan atas nyawanya.

"Oh, oke," balasku. Tidak ada salahnya membantu, 'kan?

Lalu mendadak realita menyambarku.

 _Kalau aku ikut, nanti aku hanya akan menjadi beban! Aku kan cupu!_

"Ah-!" sahutku; ingin menarik kembali persetujuan yang telah terucap. Tapi alasan apa yang akan kuberikan? Sepertinya dia tidak akan mempedulikan klaim-ku bahwa aku cupu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku membatu, mati kata. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku hanya membuat mereka kalah? Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menyalahkanku atas kekalahan mereka? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku hanya mengecewakan mereka? Lalu Gakupo… dia akan membenciku… dan aku akan kehilangan temanku satu-satunya. Ia sudah bersikap baik kepadaku, jadi aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Aku tidak mau merusak semuanya...

Aku tidak tahu seberapa jago anggota-anggota timnya, tapi karena mereka berani mengikuti _event_ seperti ini, mereka pasti sudah ahli! Jika aku ikut… Ya… Jika aku ikut, aku pasti hanya menjadi beban… aku yakin itu. Aku tidak akan bisa berdiri di level yang sama dengan mereka.

"Um, bagaimana dengan teman-teman anggota timmu yang lain? Kenapa tidak minta mereka saja?" tanyaku menawarkan solusi lain. Gakupo mengerutkan alisnya; memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. _Sial, apa aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu?_

"Yaah, aku yakin mereka lebih jago dariku, jadi…" jawabku sambil menghidari tatapan matanya.

"Kaito," balasnya lancang. Aku tersentak kaget, lalu menundukkan kepalaku. _Aku takut. Apakah ia marah kepadaku? Apakah aku baru saja merusak pertemananku? Ia membenciku? Sial sial sial sial sial._

"Ayolah, santai saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan memikirkan hal ini," lanjutnya, "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ajakan sesimpel itu bisa membuatmu berwajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin seperti ini."

Aku meneguk liurku seraya perlahan mengembalikan tatapanku padanya.

"Haha, maaf," kupaksakan diriku untuk terlihat normal walaupun aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan oleh panik. Mengikuti itu, Gakupo berjalan mendekatiku dan memegang erat kedua pundakku.

"Percayalah sedikit pada dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Aku bisa merasakan rasa panikku menghilang dengan kata-kata itu.

"Mm," gumamku ringan, "Baiklah… kau yang memintanya."

"Hei, aku juga pilih-pilih orang ketika meminta bantuan untuk _event_! Kau tahu kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya merespon dengan wajah bego.

"Itu karena dekmu* cocok dengan dek anggota timku! Dan lagi, kamu memiliki 2 UR level tinggi dan 8 SSR yang bagus! Selain itu, aku juga sudah pernah melihatmu bermain, dan kau tidak buruk," jawabnya. (Dek, dalam arti dek kartu. Ya, yang dibicarakan adalah game kartu)

"..Oke…" balasku.

"Jadi jangan khawatir!" tambahnya lagi, "Kalau masih kurang yakin, aku bisa membawa laptopku kesini dan bermain disini! Dengan begitu, kita bisa kerja sama secara _real-time_! Panggil saja aku dan aku akan datang kesini!"

"….Iya, aku mengerti," balasku.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, bersiaplah. _Event_ -nya akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi," balasnya. Aku mengangguk.

Lalu Gakupo memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar laptopku, lalu menyegir.

"Heh, dasar mesum," ejeknya.

"Ap- Itu baru sketsa tubuh dasarnya! A-Aku akan menambahkan bajunya nanti!" bantahhku membela diri. _Well_ , tujuan 'mulia'-nya memang untuk hentai, sih… Tapi dia tidak perlu tahu itu.

"Tentu saja, anggaplah aku percaya," balasnya setengah tetawa.

"Ugh, terserahlah," gerutuku tanda menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah online! Aku akan membantumu menyusun dek utama agar semua kartumu itu bisa di-optimalisasikan!" sahutnya.

"Oke, oke," balasku bertepatan dengan suara ditutupnya pintu kamarku. Yap, kelihatannya dia tidak perlu mendengar balasanku kali ini juga.

Aku pun tidak membuang waktu dan langsung membuka game yang ia bicarakan. Pada saat yang sama, aku juga melakukan _riset_ kecil-kecilan tentang strategi memenangkan sebuah _event_. Setelah itu, aku juga mempersiapkan modemku kalau-kalau internet kos mendadak mati… lalu sebaiknya aku meng- _charge_ laptopku… menutup semua aplikasi yang tidak penting agar nanti tidak terjadi lag… Ah, aku akan menaikkan _ability_ dan _level_ dari kartu yang ini. Lalu… Perbanyak _skill buff_ agar kekuatan tim bisa lebih besar. Hmm, berdasarkan web ini… _Skill_ yang ini akan sangat berguna. Baiklah, mari kita naikkan level _skill_ ini dan menambahkan kartu ini ke dek. Oh? Gakupo sudah online.

* * *

 **PurpleSamurai:** Yooo

 **AoOni:** Yo

 **PurpleSamurai:** Sepertinya dek utamamu sudah bagus

 **AoOni:** Coba lihat dek keseluruhanku. Mungkin ada kartu yang lebih bagus?

[Screenshot sent]

 **AoOni:** Bagaimana?

 **PurpleSamurai:** Mm… Di dek utamamu ada skill support yang bagus, tapi di dek keseluruhanmu ada _skill attack_ yang bagus. Antara _support_ atau _attack_ , ya…

 **AoOni:** Ah, karena _skill support_ itu juga meng- _inflict damage_ kepada lawan… Berdasarkan web yang kubaca, _skill_ itu bisa menjadi OP kalau digabungkan dengan _skill buff_ yang kupunya.

 **PurpleSamurai:** Berdasarkan web yang kau baca? Web apa?

 **AoOni:** Er… Tentang strategi memenangkan _event_ …

 **PurpleSamurai:** LOL. Kau sampai riset segala?

 **AoOni:** …

 **PurpleSamurai:** Mm, baguslah kalau begitu. _I'll be counting on you, then! o3o)9_

 **AoOni:** _I'll do my best_

 **PurpleSamurai:** O.K.! owo)b

 **PurpleSamurai:** Oh, aku hampir lupa.

[PurpleSamurai invited you to join his party. Accept?]

 ** _Yes._**

[You have joined PurpleSamurai's party!]

* * *

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah itu adalah melihat dek utama dari anggota timnya yang lain.

Mari kita lihat… Oh, ada yang mempunyai kartu ini. Jika aku memasang kartu yang ini… Yap, mereka bisa menghasilkan _combo attack_ yang memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari kartuku yang sebelumnya. Selanjutnya… Oooh! Jika aku menggunakan skill yang ini setelah ia menggunakan skill itu, maka akan terjadi _chain reaction_! Hm? Sudah ada yang mempunyai kartu ini… oh, baiklah, aku akan mengganti kartuku menjadi yang ini agar bisa membuat lebih banyak _combo_ dan _debuff_ _effect_ untuk tim lawan.

* * *

 **PurpleSamurai:** Kaito?

 **AoOni:** Hah? Kenapa?

 **PurpleSamurai:** Jangan bilang kau mengganti dek utamamu lagi untuk menyesuaikan dekmu dengan dek anggota yang lain…

 **AoOni:** Bukannya itu hal yang bagus?

 **AoOni:** Aku bisa mengubahnya kembali kalau kau mau

 **AoOni:** Maaf, aku tidak tahu, aku n00b

 **PurpleSamurai:** JANGAN DIUBAH KEMBALI! ITU SUDAH BAGUS!

 **PurpleSamurai:** Aku cuma… yah…. Aku yang mengajakmu untuk ikut _event_ , tapi pada akhirnya kau yang terlihat paling bersemangat tentang ini.

 **PurpleSamurai:** _Well_ , bukan bersemangat, tapi…

 **AoOni:** ?

 **PurpleSamurai:** Lupakan saja. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu~ :33

 **AoOni:** _Event_ -nya saja belum mulai…

 **PurpleSamurai:** Eeeh, tapi kemungkinan kita menang jadi meningkat karenamu~

 **PurpleSamurai:** Jujur saja, anggota timku semuanya tidak ada yang seniat kau dalam menyusun dek utamanya untuk sebuah _event…_ uwu)

 **AoOni:** ...

 **PurpleSamurai:** Baiklaaah! Coba analisis dek keseluruhanku juga. Mungkin aku memiliki kartu yang lebih baik?

[Screenshot received]

 **AoOni:** …Kau tidak apa-apa jika aku mengatur ulang dek utamamu?

 **PurpleSamurai:** Tapi aku yang memintanya?

 **AoOni:** Aku hanya akan memberi saran, kau tidak usah mengikutinya

 **AoOni:** Kalau kau tidak setuju denganku, bilang saja

 **AoOni:** Toh kau juga lebih berpengalaman dalam hal ini daripadaku

 **PurpleSamurai:** Oke~ Aku juga akan mencari informasi tentang strategi _event_ , jadi kita bisa mendiskusikannya bersama

 **AoOni:** OK

* * *

Setelah itu, ia meneleponku lewat D*scord dan mulai membicarakan tentang perombakan ulang dek utama masing-masing.

Sepertinya ia melakukan hal ini untuk membantuku… lagi.

Heh, ia benar-benar orang yang baik.

Rasanya sangat disayangkan kalau ia berteman denganku.

Aku…

…

…

* * *

 **Event Report**

Your party ranked 8th in the event! Congratulations! You've received 3x Gacha coupon(s) [SSR~UR]!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Gakupo's Side-**

 **Lokasi: Dunia Maya**

 **Waktu: Setelah eventnya selesai**

* * *

OwlNoKiseki: ANJIR

OwlNoKiseki: RANK 8 ANJIR

OwlNoKiseki: AN

OwlNoKiseki: GILA

OwlNoKiseki: GAKUPO-SENPAI KOK BISA COMBO MULU GITU SIH? MASA TADI SAMPE RATUSAN COMBONYA? OP BANGET TAI! AJARIN DONG!

Yuuma-: Pertanyaan yang sama

Yuuma-: Jangan-jangan _cheat_ lagi

PurpleSamurai: Hmm, mungkin kalian tau yang namanya…

PurpleSamurai: ?

OwlNoKiseki: Halah _bullshit_

OwlNoKiseki: Sejak kapan kita pernah main strategi?

RoadRoller: Perasaan daritadi aku main juga main-main aja, gak mikir strategi

PurpleSamurai: Yang main strategi cuma aku sama AoOni

PurpleSamurai: Kalian pada mah apa sih, 30 menit sebelum event aja masih pada main DoT*, 'kan? Ga guna kalian semua

OwlNoKiseki: Who?

Yuuma-: Who? (2)

RoadRoller: Who? (3)

PurpleSamurai: Temanku

PurpleSamurai: Memang kalian pikir anggota kelima kita siapa?

RoadRoller: Oh

OwlNoKiseki: Who?

PurpleSamurai: AoOni

PurpleSamurai: Dia yang awal-awalnya inisiatif riset strategi, terus baru terakhir-terakhir aku ngikut

OwlNoKiseki: Whooooo?

RoadRoller: Orangnya mana?

Yuuma-: Wkwkwk anjir niat bener, dia pro ya?

PurpleSamurai: Berisik Owl

PurpleSamurai: Jujur sih, dia sebenernya jarang main ginian

PurpleSamurai: Tadi aja dia hampir gak mau ikut event

Yuuma-: …Tapi kartu dia bagus-bagus?

PurpleSamurai: Dia beruntung banget sumpah

PurpleSamurai: Hari keempat main, dia udah dapet 1 UR sama 4 SSR dari gacha, belum lagi 12 SR

OwlNoKiseki: Whoo whooo whooooo

Yuuma-: WTF

RoadRoller: Orangnya mana? (2)

Yuuma-: Status _luck_ dia tinggi bener

PurpleSamurai: Tapi setelah itu dia jarang buka lagi

PurpleSamurai: Terus pas dia mulai main lagi, UR sama SSR dia berlipat ganda

PurpleSamurai: Berantem yuk, Owl

Yuuma-: …Sedangkan aku disini, main terus-terusan selama tiga minggu dan UR masih satu, SSR masih 6

Yuuma-: Marah

PurpleSamurai: LOL

RoadRoller: Orangnya mana? (3)

OwlNoKiseki: WHOOOOOOOoooOOOOOoooo

PurpleSamurai: BERISIK OWL

PurpleSamurai: LAMA-LAMA KUTENDANG JUGA DARI GUILD

RoadRoller: tfw dikacangin tiga kali _(_ _ **A/N: tfw itu 'that feel when' atau 'perasaan ketika…'**_ _)_

PurpleSamurai: Dia udah _offline_

PurpleSamurai: Sebenarnya sih kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri

PurpleSamurai: Manja banget dah

RoadRoller: GAKUPO JAHAT

RoadRoller: LAIN KALI KITA KETEMU, AKU BAKAL NGAPA-NGAPAIN KAMU

RoadRoller: LIAT AJA ENTAR

PurpleSamurai: Mana bisa

PurpleSamurai: Kamu kan pendek

RoadRoller: …

RoadRoller: Serah

RoadRoller: I'm out

[RoadRoller has gone offline]

Yuuma-: HAHAHAHAH NGAKAK

Yuuma-: BURNNN

OwlNoKiseki: Who who who who who

PurpleSamurai: Owl, terima kasih atas jasamu selama ini

[OwlNoKiseki has been kicked from the team]

Yuuma-: Gak sekalian dari guild?

PurpleSamurai: …Gak. Dia masih berguna buat naikin rank guild.

PurpleSamurai: Lagipula dia rajin online

Yuuma-: Nice

PurpleSamurai: Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu

Yuuma-: Kemana?

PurpleSamurai: AoOni

Yuuma-: Rumahnya deketan?

PurpleSamurai: Sekos malah

Yuuma-: Oh, yaudah

Yuuma-: Titip salam ya, bilang makasih buat kupon Gachanya

PurpleSamurai: Sip lah

PurpleSamurai: Bye

Yuuma-: Bye

[PurpleSamurai has gone offline]

.

.

.

Pria berambut ungu itu pun menidurkan laptopnya, lalu terdiam merenungkan aksi teman sejurusannya yang membingungkan itu. Pasalnya, sesaat sesudah timnya merenggut posisi kedelapan di _event_ tersebut, manusia yang berjulukan 'AoOni' itu langsung _offline_ – bahkan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa sebelumnya. Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan mereka berkawan, tetap saja Gakupo merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa memprediksi pikiran maupun tindakan dari lelaki surai biru itu. Jelas, ia sudah mengetahui sejak lama bahwa Kaito adalah orang yang kurang percaya diri, _introvert_ , dan suka mendadak galau sendiri, namun sepertinya apa yang ia ketahui tentangnya barulah kulit luar dari semuanya. Maksudnya – lihat saja – tadi ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan setengah mati ketika aku menanyainya tentang alasan mengapa ia tidak jadi ikut eventnya. Bahkan 'samurai ungu' itu sampai takut sendiri melihat reaksi temannya.

Setelah menghela nafas pendek, ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan bergerak menuju kamar nomor 5EF – atau dengan kata lain, kamarnya Kaito. Ia hanya perlu naik dua lantai dan berjalan ke ujung lorong lantai lima untuk sampai di kamar tujuannya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, manusia pecinta terong kurang ajar itupun langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk.

"KAAAIIII-!" sahutannya terhenti ketika ia tidak melihat rambut biru di ruang itu. Namun karena ia bisa merasakan aura seorang Kaito disana, matanya tetap berputar-putar mencari figur tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, ia menemukannya… Tertutup dari kepala hingga kaki oleh selimut.

"Oi," panggilnya seraya ia berjalan mendekati gulungan itu, "Jangan bilang kau tidur."

Mengikuti akhir kalimat itu, Kaito pun memunculkan kepalanya dari gulungan selimut. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap pribadi yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"…Kau sedang apa?" tanya Gakupo.

"…Aku sedang membayangkan diriku sebagai sebuah sushi…" jawab Kaito datar. Ia terlihat seperti mau melanjutkan dialognya, tapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut dan menutup mulutnya lagi.

Gakupo tidak tahu mau membalas apa, jadi ia langsung bertanya, "Kenapa tadi kamu langsung _offline_ setelah _event_?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak ada tujuan bermain," jawabnya tanpa meninggalkan jeda sedetikpun. Ia sudah tahu kalau Gakupo pasti akan menanyakan hal itu, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan jawabannya. Sebenarnya, sih, ia takut kalau rank 8 dianggap sebagai rank yang rendah oleh timnya dan ia juga ingin menghindari percakapan apapun dengan anggota tim yang lain.

Pada saat yang sama, ia juga sedang terperangkap dalam sebuah dilema yang menyusahkan – antara memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gakupo atau mencoba menjadi teman yang lebih baik untuknya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau memilih yang pertama, namun pilihan kedua juga terasa tidak mungkin dicapainya. Kenapa? Pertama, ia sampah sejati yang hanya bisa merusak semuanya. Kedua, ia tidak bisa membantu banyak karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik. Ketiga, pada akhirnya ia selalu merepotkan semua orang disekitarnya.

'Aku tidak mau menjadi parasit baginya, tapi karena aku memanglah sebuah parasit, satu-satunya cara adalah untuk memutuskan pertemanan ini,' pikirnya.

Ya, kebodohannya sudah tidak terselamatkan lagi. Bahkan _author_ pun tidak tahu lagi kenapa ia selalu berpikiran negatif. Tapi ya, itu memang karakter bawaannya dari kecil.

Gakupo terus memperhatikan kedua belah mata pihak lainnya dengan lekat – seakan mencari petunjuk yang bisa menginformasikan ada tidaknya maksud lain yang tersembunyi dalam kata-kata itu. Namun naas, ia bukanlah Deddy Corb*zier yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia hanyalah seorang terong biasa, bukan mentalis.

"Oh ya, anggota yang lain titip salam. Katanya terima kasih untuk kupon gachanya," balas Gakupo.

Perkataan ini membuat Kaito menciut dan membatu sesaat, namun ia akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan balasannya, "Maaf, karena aku kalian hanya bisa meraih rank delapan…"

'Maaf? …MAAF?' pikir Gakupo kesal. Kenapa ia harus membuat semuanya terkesan buruk? Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa rank delapan adalah hal yang sangat bagus? Tidak bisakah ia melihat sisi positif dari hidup? Kekesalannya tidak ditunjukkan pada lelaki di hadapannya, namun pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak tahu cara membantunya. Setiap kali Kaito berpikiran negatif, ia hanya bisa mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan atau mencoba melerainya. _But that doesn't help shit, does it?_ Ia tidak menyelesaikan permasalahan, ia hanya menundanya. Karena itulah masalah tersebut akan terus menerus muncul kembali dan menggerogoti rasa kepercayaan diri Kaito atas dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah, rank delapan adalah prestasi yang bagus," balas Gakupo dengan nada mengeluh, "Kau telah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat baik, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri setiap saat dan jangan selalu berpikiran negatif!"

Suara Gakupo hampir terdengar seperti bentakan, dan ia langsung menyesalinya. Semua warna dengan cepat meninggalkan wajah Kaito, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi campuran antara ketakutan dan kesedihan. Sebelum Gakupo sempat meminta maaf, Kaito sudah membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan suara gemetar dan sebuah senyuman yang rapuh, ia memohon lirih, "…Tolong jangan ajak aku bicara lagi. Sepertinya memang lebih baik kalau kita tidak pernah berteman dari awal…"

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam selimut sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Maaf… Aku hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk semua orang."

Gakupo membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, dan ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk memperbaiki situasi ini. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan pergi dari ruang itu. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa berlalu sangat cepat…

.

.

.

"SIALAN!" seru Gakupo sesampainya di kamar. Ia telah merusak semuanya. Ia gagal menolong Kaito dari penyakit pesimismenya yang akut dan malah membuatnya tambah parah. Tentu saja, ia tidak berencana untuk menyerah segampang itu, tapi sekarang ia membutuhkan sebuah rencana baru. Kaito adalah teman yang baik, dan ia tidak ingin melihatnya menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran seperti itu setiap harinya. Ia ingin membantunya, entah bagaimanapun itu caranya.

'Mungkin sebaiknya aku memantaunya dari bayang-bayang saja untuk beberapa hari kedepan…'

…

 **-Kaito's POV-**

 _Baguslah… ia sudah pergi._

 _Baguslah…_

 _…_ _Dia tidak perlu berurusan lagi denganku._

Aku mengubur mukaku di guling yang sedang kupeluk. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Ini adalah pilihan yang paling benar. Aku tidak seharusnya berteman dengan siapapun… Tapi… Perasaanku benar-benar berat. Dadaku sesak. Rasanya menghela nafas berkali-kali pun tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kesesakkan ini.

 _Memang sepertinya aku tidak boleh berteman dengan siapapun… Aku tidak akan mengizinkan diriku berteman dengan siapapun._

 _Seperti itu lebih baik, bukan?_

 _Dengan begitu tidak ada yang harus menderita karenaku._

 _Tapi apa gunanya hidup seperti ini? Apa gunanya aku dilahirkan? Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan sebuah produk gagal sepertiku?_

 _…_ _Ah… Aku ingin seseorang untuk datang dan memberitahukanku jawabannya._

 _Aku ingin seseorang untuk membantuku._

Tanpa kusadari, aku merasakan kedua mataku yang terasa terbakar dan perih.

…sakit.

…

* * *

 **Today's Report**

Blank.

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Chapter pendek pengisi kekosongan. Sedang tidak ada inspirasi. Kalau ada yang penasaran OwlNoKiseki itu siapa, itu guest yang dari kemaren komentar. Dia minta dimunculin di fic, jadi ya udah.

lelah.


End file.
